Abduction
by Chad
Summary: Darien, Serena, and others are kidnapped by... something. Cute story, I like the ending, don't know about you guys.


Arite so here's my second sailor moon fanfic (yes I AM counting!). Welcome to everyone who is reading this, and don't forget to email me at Chadirk@hotmail.com because I love when people tell me how awesome I am.   
Oh yeah, this takes place when Darien doesn't know that he is Tuxedo Mask and when Serena has joined the other senshi. It includes some ideas from some episodes that you may recognize but I don't want to ruin the story for you.   
I don't own any of this except for my computer (der) and ummm... well just read the damn story...   
  
---------   
  
Abduction   
By Chad   
  
"It's so beautiful, I can't even look away." I turned to see Ami, Rei, Mina, Lita, and Serena standing behind me. I fidgeted, remembered the dream that had warned me of the danger I was to Serena.   
"Yes, I wonder what it is. I suppose the government will come and make it a big scene." Ami sounded very practical when she said it, as if it wasn't strange to see a UFO land in the Park. I stood in hastily thrown on pants, as it was the middle of the night. The people that had gathered around to watch had various clothes on, robes, pajamas, or day-clothes, depending on how much time they had wasted to get out here. The object of our attention stood at least 250 meters away, its immense form glowing wildly. I tried to focus on it, to see what color it was, but it was simply impossible. So we just stood there, letting the beautiful object soak into our memories.   
"Are they aliens mommy?" a small child asked from her mother's arms. Her mother simply ignored her, instead keeping a steady gaze on the UFO, as if it was a threat. Not that I am saying it wasn't, because it could be. But in the hour that I had been standing at the edge of the park nothing had changed. In fact, the only thing that had happened since it had landed was that it had sent a beam out that had flooded over each and every person there, slowing at a few individuals but never stopping until it had covered each and every person there.   
"I wish *something* would happen," Serena said impatiently and she stood in her ridiculous, yet cute, looking bunny pajamas. I looked at her for another minute or so, soaking in her beauty, and then turning my attention back to the UFO. *You can't fall in love with her you know,* I thought to myself. *She will only be hurt.* That dream.. it was so terrible. I shook my head, trying to forget and focus on what was happening here and now.   
It was then that the screams began.   
Men, women, children. They all cried out as various people, the people that the beam had slowed over, began to disappear. They were just there, and then they were gone. I turned to see if Serena and her friends were okay, and I turned to find that they weren't there. Or, more accurately, *I* wasn't there. The park and street just fizzled into a whitish light that enveloped me in its brightness. I could barely see, because everything was so bright, and so I shut my eyes and felt around for a reason to believe that I was still at the park.   
As I groped around blindly I felt the ground give way beneath me, and I floated freely. I couldn't tell which was up or down and I had no choice but to float there until whoever had put me there (probably the things from the UFO) took me out, or in, I couldn't even tell anymore. Soon the bright lights dimmed, and I opened my eyes to find a gray wall. I also found that I was upside down. Righting myself, I found that I was in a small room the size of a walk-in closet, with unbearably clean white walls. There seemed to be no door, and so I couldn't tell how I go in or would get out of this cage.   
Having nothing else to do, I felt along the walls, ceiling, and floor for a mechanism that could let me out of this trap. I found nothing, and so slumped to the floor deep in thought. I was obviously inside the UFO, and I had been taken along with other people, but where were they? Once again I looked around, as if to be sure, and found no one.   
I sat there for what seemed like hours, when suddenly unseen panels opened in the walls and floor. Long mechanical arms reached out and grabbed at me, and I ducked and dodged for as long as I could, but the room was too small. Finally one arm held me tightly and the others grabbed my wriggling legs until I could struggle no longer.   
Soon the mechanical arms brought me through one of the panels, my arms and legs held securely to prevent my escape. I was brought through darkness until I reached a huge room. More maze then room, actually. *They must be observing everything that we do,* I thought. *And testing us, testing humans.* Even though I was jumping to the conclusion that there were aliens on the UFO there seemed to be nothing else that would apply to this situation.   
The maze seemed to go on forever, and a green fungus of sorts made up the walls, while many kinds of trees and shrubbery, none or which looked like it was from Earth, dotted the paths.   
The arms dropped me in the center of the maze, and I was left to my demise. A gun lay on the ground next to me, which I picked up, glad for the extra protection. I knew that I would never use the gun, but I felt safe with it in my grasp. Walking through the maze, I could hear a voice, a human voice.   
"Hello? Is anyone there?" I heard an unmistakable girl squeal. Serena. So she had been taken also. Well, it was better her then no one.   
"Serena? Hello? I am over here!" I yelled, climbing a wall towards her voice. As I neared the top I spotted her two blond ponytails bouncing as she called my name. "Serena," I said softly, not wanting to scare her.   
"Darien, watch out!" I looked to either side, wondering what she was talking about. The fungus on the wall was alive, it seemed, and it moved where I stood at the top of the plant-wall, knocking me down into a bush before I could dodge it. Ow! I bit my tongue to stop a cry. I had landed on a thorny bush, and one of the thorns had pierced my arm. I climbed slowly out of the bush, unable to move my shoulder.   
"Oh my gosh! Darien, you're bleeding," Serena said in a worried tone. She rushed over with a handkerchief and wrapped it around my arm. "You should always put pressure on the wound," she said in a mature voice as she tied it rather tightly. I watched with a blank look as she did it.   
"Thanks," I said slowly. Tears formed at the edge of her eyes.   
"Oh Darien, I was so afraid. I couldn't find anyone at first, and I am so glad that you are here..." she trailed off as I put a hand in front of her mouth. There was a noise. There it was again. Serena, obviously hearing the noise too, looked around.   
"We better try and find the others," I said cautiously as the noise died down. "And we obviously can't climb over the walls." I looked at my arm as I spoke. It still hurt, but it didn't seem important. One thought was in my mind: save Serena. Whatever had made the noise that we heard before was definitely not friendly.   
I walked to the end of the row and turned back to where she still stood. A fearful look was plastered on her face, and I could tell that she would need some persuasion. "Come on," I said softly. "I will keep you safe."   
  
----   
  
We walked, and walked, and walked, until the wound on my arm took its toll and I fell to the ground. Serena, who had no knowledge of my absence at her side, kept walking. "Keep going" I mumbled to myself. "If you stop now she will lose hope." And so I got up again and caught up with the blond-haired beauty. I gritted my teeth when we reached dead ends, afraid not for myself, but Serena, that I would collapse. Although I felt that we were going in many circles the cracking noise got closer and so I forced myself onward with the hope that we would get out of this place alive.   
The greenery around us deepened as we moved, and soon I was pushing aside branches and vines with my good arm. I pulled aside a particularly large branch and heaved a sigh of relief. In front of us lay a large clearing where the paths the met up with each other.   
"What? Why did you stop?" Serena jumped up and down, trying to see over my shoulders. I walked on to the springy grass to make room for her. "Oh wow, its beautiful..." I looked around some more, and I found that it was indeed beautiful. The grass was the deepest green that I have ever seen, and red and white roses littered the meadow-like clearing. One very large tree stood in the middle of the clearing, its branches casting a shadow over the whole area. Doubtless of the greenery there was no noise. No chirping, no wind through the leaves, nothing. I stood rigidly, listening intently for any hint of life. Serena, who hadn't noticed anything amiss, ran and tumbled in the grass. She seemed so happy, yet the situation seemed so sad.   
I turned my attention back to the tree. Its trunk was wider than ten people, and its branches reached the high ceiling of the maze. Near its base a strange mark caught my eye, and I walked slowly toward it, my curiosity getting the better of me. It was a circle with two diamond shapes inside of it. The circle had a slice in it, and the slice faced a third diamond that seemed faded more than the others. I ran my hand over the symbol, and it glowed with an inner light. I was slightly afraid, but nothing seemed to have happened.   
Pushing away my feeling of dread I turned to call Serena over to see what I had found, but I tripped over a vine, falling on my injured arm. The handkerchief slipped off my arm and my cut bled anew. Serena tried to hide a giggle, failed, and burst out laughing. She obviously hadn't seen the blood on my arm, and I let her have her fun as I righted myself and felt around in the grass for the handkerchief. As I did I noticed that the vine I had tripped over had disappeared. But it couldn't have disappeared, could it? A wave of fear washed over me, and I looked around for the vine, perhaps afraid of more than losing my sanity. I soon spotted the vine, but before relief could return to me the vine moved. Towards me.   
  
-----   
  
The vine reached up towards my bleeding arm and before I could do anything to stop it, plunged itself deep within my arm. I cried out in pain and terror and clawed at the vine. As I did the vine glowed, as if it was feeding on my blood, and I felt weary. I shook my head and focused on the pain to keep me awake and continued to claw at the vine. Soon other vines wrapped slowly around my arms and legs, while the first stayed firmly in my arm. Wrestling my other arm free I grabbed the vine firmly and pulled it out of the wound, which was now attracting still more vines.   
"Darien!" Serena shouted, more afraid than I was. I reached out to her and told her to get away, that I could free myself, but she said that she would not leave me. Once more the first vine attempted to dig itself into my arm, and Serena cried out as another vine shot out towards her.   
"Serena, leave now!" I screamed at her, pleaded with her, and finally the vines chased her away and I was left alone in the clearing. I ripped the vines on my legs and jumped nimbly out of their way, desperately running for the path that Serena had taken. I looked back quickly, and regretted the movement, for it cost me time that I did not have.   
Many vines grabbed me from all sides, lifting me high up into the air. Instead of attempting to dig into my arm again, the vines pinned my arms to my sides and began to glow. Slowly I could feel my energy being drained from me and the vines only wrapped tighter around me as I struggled. Soon my struggles became squirms, and my squirms became helpless shrugs. All the while the vines drained me, and soon I could hardly hold up my head.   
Then the vines threw me to the ground, and I lay there, discarded like a dirty towel. I wondered why I had been released, but the vines had left only enough energy to stay awake. And so I was forced to lay there, unmoving, trying to find out what was happening around me.   
Suddenly I heard voices behind where I lay. "Let him go! Let us all go!" Serena stood with a group of people who I recognized from that morning. Was it even the same day? I was unsure of how much time had passed. I heard footsteps rush quickly towards me, and strong arms grabbed me and dragged me farther away from the tree. As I couldn't move my head I watched the tree with its energy-seeking vines get farther away. I suddenly remembered the strange symbol on the trunk of the tree. I tried to get the attention of whoever was carrying me and failed. It seemed that I had no energy at all, and I was surprised that I was awake. My head rolled back as I was dragged over a lump in the ground. I was now looking up at a man who wore only his boxers and a T-shirt. "Wers serna?" I was trying to ask him where Serena had gone, but the muscles in my mouth also seemed to be drained of their energy. He got the meaning anyway, and pointed my head towards where Serena was running towards me. She grabbed me, and I yelped in pain as she touched my injured arm.   
Afraid that she would hurt me more she lay me against a wall and our small group gathered around, just out of reach of the tree. For the next half hour I attempted to explain my plan in my slowed way of speaking, trying to enunciate each word just enough so they could understand but not so much that it would take all day. I tried to explain the strange symbol, and how if we destroyed it we might be able to save ourselves, but they just didn't understand. Suddenly I spotted a man with a rifle, and using the strength that had returned to me I grabbed it, turned to the tree, took careful aim and shot the symbol. The tree seemed to scream out in pain as it exploaded towards our group. Pices of the tree came flying at us, and I could feel myself tire from the abuse of the day. I hardly felt myself hit the ground as I fell into blissful sleep.   
  
--   
  
  
"Serena!" I screamed it as I shot up in the hospital bed. I looked around for the beautiful girl, afraid that she had not survived. I slid out of the bed, still weak from the previous events.   
Running out to the hallway, I found that I had to lean on the wall to keep from falling, but I was determined on finding Serena. She sat in a chair down the hall, and I practically collapsed upon reaching her.   
"Serena, are you okay?"   
She looked at me for a second before smiling and showing that she was fine. "Darien, you need to be in bed. The doctors said that you need sleep..."   
I cut her off, "YOU should be the one sleeping Serena, you look exausted. Why are you here? You should be safe at home."   
I leaned into her as a nurse walked over to take me to my room. Serena giggled and helped the nurse drag me back to my room. "My parents are on vacation, and besides, I wanted to make sure you would be ok." She sat down in the chair next to my bed, and began to talk about how our small group had been found unconcious at the park, and I was the only one that had been hurt. I had no idea of what she was talking about, but I listened happily to her voice. A thought of what had happened the previous day tugged at my mind, but I pushed it away.   
Sleep began to wash over me, and I leaned into the pillows. Before I fell asleep I reached for Serena's hand and grabbed it firmly. It fit perfectly inside of mine, and I smiled happily as sleep took us both into its arms.


End file.
